


I Was In The Neighborhood.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [82]
Category: The Thundermans
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I was in the neighborhood."





	I Was In The Neighborhood.

**82\. “I was in the neighborhood.”**

* * *

Link Evilman looked nervous on the doorsteps of the Thundermans' household as he holds the box filled of donuts and more assorted pastries. This would be his first time in the last three months being back at the house since the break-up.

Max keeps his distance as he stood in the doorway with an unreadable face.  “Why are you here?”

“I was in the neighborhood.”

"Really?" Max asked, they both heard the unconvinced sound in hid voice as he stared Link up and down. He found it almost laughable how his ex was in the neighborhood despite living halfway across the town. Part of him wanted to slam the door shut but the other part of him actually missed his ex.

Rolling his eyes Max stepped to the side, his back pushing the door open more "You can come in."


End file.
